castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stop
Time Stop is the ability to stop time while the caster is still able to move. The Stopwatch sub-weapon has been able to perform this spell since the earliest Castlevania games, but the spell can be cast in other ways, here are a few examples: *Soma Cruz is able to perform this spell using the Chronomage's soul in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and the Zephyr's soul in Dawn of Sorrow. *Hector's Wood Rod Mage-Type innocent devil is also able to gain the Time Stop spell. *Alucard is able to perform the water spell Time Freeze in Encore of the Night, which delays the time when the hourglass next flips. *Aeon can use this ability as well through his special attacks. A number of enemies can cast this spell as well, such as the Chronomage, Zephyr and Saint Germain. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow This ability is obtained from the Chronomage's soul. Using it stops time, allowing Soma to slow down the Sky Fish and be able to kill it (the Sky Fish is so fast that it won't come to a complete stop). It can be also used to counter the Chronomage's own Time Stop spell if player starts a New Game+ (which carries over almost all souls and items), since if used, the Chronomage's ability will not work on the player (and vice versa, Time Stop won't affect the Chronomage). Enemy Data Time Stop Immunity This is list of enemies that are known (that means that not all monsters were checked) to be immune to the Time Stop soul. :''See more at Time Stop/Enemy Data 2. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The ability to stop time is called '''Clockwork' in Dawn of Sorrow, and it can be obtained after defeating Zephyr and absorbing his soul. Oddly enough, even if the in-game description for this soul states it that it allows to "stop time", it is only needed to get through the main entrance to the Silenced Ruins. In this room, a silhouette of the Chronomage can be seen carved on a column which is blocking further progress, and upon first entering, a cannon will fire toward it. However, the time stopping spell of the Chronomage will automatically take effect, stopping the cannonball in the air. Soma must then activate Zephyr's soul to counter the spell and allow the flow of time to continue again. This is the only purpose this soul has in the game, and it is totally useless in combat. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness '''Time Stop' is the default ability of a Wood Rod Mage-Type Innocent Devil (the first Mage-Type Hector encounters in the game). When activated, time will stop for several seconds, allowing Hector to deal with all surrounding opposition or escape from precarious situations (40 MP). This ability plays a special role in the battle against Saint Germain, as it's the only way to counteract all of his own time manipulation spells. When Hector has depleted his two HP bars, he'll cast a time reversal spell to recover another one. However, if Hector orders his Mage-Type to cast Time Stop at that moment, Saint Germain will only recover half of a bar. It is also the key to solve two puzzles (mainly for trial purposes) - running through a door before all candles are unlit, and running up a staircase that supposedly lasts only for 3 seconds. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin '''Time Stop' is one of Charlotte Aulin's magic spell skills in Portrait of Ruin. It is a high-level spell that stops time. It is also used in the intro when Jonathan charges toward the twin sisters, Stella and Loretta. Item Data Gallery Screenshots Chronomage.png|'Time Stop' from Aria of Sorrow Time Stop - Candles.png|'Time Stop' in Curse of Darkness PoR Intro Time Stop.png|Charlotte using the Time Stop spell during the intro cutscene in Portrait of Ruin Animations AoS Chronomage.gif|'Time Stop' from Aria of Sorrow DOS Zephyr.gif|'Clockwork' from Dawn of Sorrow POR Time Stop.gif|'Time Stop' from Portrait of Ruin See also *Stopwatch Category:Bullet Souls Category:Skills Category:Spells Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items